


The Moment I Met You

by Arian_Q



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arian_Q/pseuds/Arian_Q
Summary: Soulmate Au where a person's timer starts at  00:00:00:00:00 from the moment you’re born and stops counting the moment you meet your soulmate.At 500 years old, Clarke is convinced she doesn't have a soulmate until an unexpected meeting.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 110
Kudos: 469





	1. Holy F*ck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim because the story just occurred to me a few hours ago. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Clarke Griffin gave a low whistle at the sight. Those dull blue eyes of hers showed no interest at the wonderful view of the city. Sitting at the edge of the balcony, she took another drink of wine to start the day. She watched the sun rise slowly, signaling the mark of a new day for many. The woman almost felt reminiscent of her youthful days. Despite being five hundred years old, she was trapped in the body of her eighteen year old self. 

The world worked in mysterious ways. Since the beginning of time, or as long as Clarke could remember, everyone was destined to have a partner. They were called soulmates, a partner you are bound with until the end of time. Everyone was born with a timer of their dominant arms, starting from zero. The clock would start counting up and would stop once you met your soulmate. The thing was that you would stop aging at the age of eighteen until you meet your significant other. It’s common for people to usually find theirs at the age of twenty, but some people have waited a decade on rare cases. 

However, Clarke was certain it was a bunch of bullcrap. She has been alive for over five hundred years and had lost all hope. At first she thought her soulmate passed before meeting her. After more research, if a person dies, their soulmate’s clock would engrave their time of death. From the black numbers, the numbers of both would fade to a pale tone and stop ticking. Any person would simply assume she didn’t have a soulmate or not destined to be with one. Clarke thought of that as well but every time she glances at her arm, the timer would appear on her skin, ticking as time went by. 

“It’s a beautiful sight, don’t you think?” an elderly man appeared by her side. There was a small smile on his face as they both looked at the sunrise. Dante Wallace, Clarke Griffin’s right hand man. He was currently the fiftieth person in line by her side. The Wallace family have served her for many generations. The oldest of the family name would serve her until they grew of age to retire. They served her dutifully and that’s a debt Clarke owed them in her next life. 

As life goes on, so does death. Since Dante always stayed by Clarke’s side, he bore no children. He had met his soulmate but they’ve never got around to having a child. They spent years looking for the next replacement. They found a young man named Bellamy Blake to officially take over next week. In the meantime he served by Dante’s side, learning the skills necessary to care for one of the most powerful people in the world. 

The blonde gave a scoff, not wanting to answer the question. Personally, the sight was boring. Even from such a high altitude there was nothing impressive of the view. After five hundred years, there’s nothing left to catch her interest. She’s been through both world wars, experienced multiple natural disasters, and had to see her entire friends and family die due to age. If there was a historical event, she was mostly likely in it, or took some part in the action. It helped her become the most wealthy people in the world, having trillions of dollars in the bank from years of managing multiple businesses. 

“I wouldn’t drink if I were you.” Dante took away her cup. “You have a meeting with Alexandria Woods at noon. I took the liberty in arranging the meeting at one of your favorite dining places.”

Clarke huffed in annoyance as they took away her wine. With all the power of the world, she wasn’t allowed to drink? With a little swing, she hopped off from the railing of the balcony. It was dangerous and she received many scolds from Dante for decades. The stern look he gave her confirmed that he wasn’t pleased. With the way Clarke sees it, she can’t die. 

“Wait, Alexandria Woods? The writer?” she groaned. “I thought I got rid of her already.” she urged but the man shook his head. “You agreed to have a meeting with her in February twenty-ninth.”

“There’s no such thing, Dante.”

“It’s a leap year, Ms. Griffin. You told her last year you would meet with her on February twenty-ninth and she called yesterday to arrange the meeting.”

A curse escaped her lips. Alexandria Woods is a well known author nowadays. Although she mostly writes young adult books, there are many other kinds of books she’s known to work in. She has been pestering Clarke to write a biography of her life. There has been multiple people during the centuries that were interested in writing about Clarke’s seemingly endless life with no soulmate. There have been multiple requests to arrange a meeting but the blonde wasn’t interested. She took part in many books like this but the last book that was written on her life was a hundred years ago. 

Clarke then caved in and arranged a meeting with Lexa last year for February twenty-ninth. She expected to get rid of her for years but she accepted it anyways. Now karma had returned to bite her in her behind. This Alexandria Woods was persistent in writing this book if she was willing to wait over a year for this moment. Clarke planned to simply not show up, but after Dante’s request to at least hear what she has to offer, she caved in. 

“I request a drink after this meeting.” Clarke rolled her eyes. They both entered her luxurious walk in closet, that was as big as a one room apartment. A person could live here if they wanted to. Dante put his arms behind his back and looked the other way as Clarke began to change. It was uncomfortable at first when he started working for her. After seeing her nude many times, it was rather annoying to the man. 

“Just hear her out, will you? She’s an excellent writer and she doesn’t seem the type to chase money.” Dante wondered to himself. He fixed his tie when Clarke sat down on a bench. After carefully scanning through the rows of high heels Clarke collected, he eventually settled on a nice pair, or rather expensive pair of shoes. He kneeled down before the girl and started to help Clarke in tying the straps in. 

Clarke simply sighed. She knew Alexandria wasn’t the average writer. The writer doesn’t look for a check, but a worthwhile story. Even Clarke couldn’t deny the girl’s talent. There was a full shelf packed with her work in Clarke’s personal library. They’ve never met face to face, only interacting by email or by Dante. She knew what Alexandria looked like thanks to the internet and Clarke hated to admit she was good looking. 

Putting on her sunglasses, she was ready to roll. They made their way through the huge mansion under Clarke’s name. A person could easily get lost at first. Clarke had nearly lost her own direction a couple times when she settled in. With many rooms and many other areas built just for her, the house was rather lonely. With Clarke often going out to party or attend business galas, the house is mostly unattended. There’s the occasional group of maids that live there and to clean the gathering dust. 

By the time they finally made it to the ground level, Bellamy was already waiting for them. He fixed his suit and politely greeted both parties. He was quite young but was tall and sturdy. Bellamy could definitely serve as Clarke’s bodyguard at the same time. He lead the both of them to the huge underground floor that served as the garage. It was filled with many expensive or popular branded cars. They let Clarke wander about, thinking of which car to take out. Considering the fact that there was going to be three people on board and the color of her outfit, they took the most expensive car: a white convertible. 

They settled into the car with Bellamy as the driver. Clarke sat on the passenger seat, leaving Dante to sit in the back by himself. Clarke closed her eyes and let the warm California sun hit face the duration of the ride. Occasionally Dante would guide Bellamy where to go. After an hour or so of driving, they were finally in the heart of the city. Clarke hated overcrowded places. It was too loud or everyone would look at her. She’s well known to be one destined to be without a soulmate.

Her suspicions were right. Bellamy had a hand behind her back, guiding her into the big building. After checking in to the reservation, they took a long elevator ride to the highest floor. The doors opened to reveal the private lounge they reserved for the hour. “You see? She’s not even here.” Clarke turned to leave but Bellamy stood in her way. He gave her a small smile before answering, “That’s because we are early for once.” 

Clarke hated the way Bellamy acted towards her. They acted more like siblings rather than a boss-employee relationship. It’s not that she didn’t mind, but it meant that the future was going to be painful for her. She wasn’t sure if she was going to handle another one of her close friends from dying. With a wave of her hand, Bellamy was stationed at the doors of the elevator. Dante was sent to the main lounge on the first floor to sit. 

She made her way into the floor. A waiter lead her to the table and offered his services at any time. The chef was also on standby. There were perks to being rich as the entire floor was for Clarke for the moment. Sending the waiter to give her the best wine they had, she sat down and crossed her legs. Turning, there was a beautiful view of downtown. Her eyes fixated on the bustling amount of people walking about and the amount of paparazzi showing up to try to enter. Thankfully, the staff from the place refused anyone to enter. She made a mental note to leave a generous tip to the fine restaurant. 

Blue eyes raked to her hands, trailing to her dominant arm. She lifted her left arm and within a few seconds, black numbers started to appear on her inner arm. 

500:04:02:11:39

_500 years, 4 months, 2 days, 11 hours, 39 minutes._

That’s how long she’s been alive. 

That’s how long she’s been waiting. 

Clarke never saw the point in dating anyone. There was no point in getting with a person who would eventually look like your mother or father. People would come and go, the balance between life and death. How much she wished to end her misery, but there was something that kept making her wait. She couldn’t put her finger on it but it was this need to wait for her soulmate. The timer on her arm must mean she had someone, right?

With the doors of the elevator opening, the numbers faded back by her own will. A person could control the visibility of their timer. It was common for people to have their timers on display, waiting for their soulmate. For people that have been waiting or lost hope like Clarke, they don’t let it show. 

“Sorry for my late arrival...the damn paparazzi were hard to get through.” Blue looked at the hand and took it, glancing up. She met the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen within her five hundred years of living. She gasped at how the writer’s arm had changed. The timer had stopped, the numbers permanently setting in her skin. 

_25:01:02:12:01_

The writer was taken aback, making Clarke look at the arm she had stretched out. The timer on her skin appeared again, the timer frozen in time. 

_500:04:02:12:01_

“Holy fuck…” they both breathed out. 


	2. Golden Kissed Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who gave their feedback. Since basically 100% of it was positive, this will turn into a multi-work chapter. 
> 
> That being said, I apologize for this short chapter. Please enjoy!

Lexa felt her soulmate take her hand, letting herself be led outside of the rather expensive restaurant. After Clarke’s timer had stopped, it was no longer a mere business meeting. It was originally meant to be a simple meeting in order to discuss what Lexa had in mind for creating a biography for Clarke. Both sides have gotten more than what they bargained for, now tied in an endless bond that lasts them to death. The circumstances had changed and they needed a more private place to discuss the matters at hand. 

Bellamy was doing great so far as a right hand in training. After giving a quick and brief call to Dante, who was stationed in the lobby, he went into action. He was quick in excusing the staff members before they had a chance to even see what was happening. Afterwards, he stripped off his coat from his suit before handing it to Clarke. Clarke spent no time idling around. She wore it, letting the sleeve cover her timer frozen in time. The billionaire showed no sign of hesitation as she took her soulmate’s hand and led her into the elevator. 

The elevator ride was spent in awkward silence. 

Bellamy combed his hair with his hand, letting out a tired groan as the elevator doors closed. All of them were breathing heavily despite not doing anything strenuous. The women were the most flustered, trying to get their thoughts together. However, no matter how much the writer tried to think of what just happened, her mind turned blank. None of them spoke as the elevator slowly moved downwards to their destination. None of them mentioned how Clarke was still holding Lexa’s hand. 

The elevator doors came to a sudden stop, having arrived at ground level. Before any of them could stand out, Clarke had turned to face Lexa. The blonde lifted the hand she was holding before unfolding Lexa’s sleeves. As much as it made her look dazzling, Clarke couldn’t afford getting this kind of publicity. It’s not that she was ashamed or anything. It was because she didn’t know how Lexa would feel if her name was directly under the spotlight. The five century year old woman had too much on her plate and didn’t want to add more to it.

So for now, it remains hidden. 

Lexa was the one to let go of Clarke’s hand. She did it in order to unfold the other sleeve and to make sure the timer wasn’t properly showing. Once the writer was assured that the timer was completely hidden, she took Clarke’s hand without much thinking. Before Lexa could even react to what she was actually doing, she felt her soulmate’s hand clutch onto it with a firm but gentle grip without much thinking. 

They all walked out, where Dante was just as flustered. He was immediately by Clarke’s side as an old habit. The restaurant owner was waiting for them in the lobby, having heard his staff members were excused. He approached them and apologized to Clarke, thinking his staff have done something to infuriate someone as high and mighty as Clarke Griffin.

That’s where Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand, motioning at Bellamy with the tilt of her head. Bellamy was quick to be by Lexa’s side, directing her to sit down in the lobby as Clarke and Dante talked to the owner. It was mostly Clarke assuring them that there was nothing wrong with the service she received and thanking him for the hospitality. They must be really close since this has been Clarke’s favorite business restaurant for seven years. 

“I apologize for this mess...I－” Bellamy looked down at his waist coast and fixed it. He reached into his pocket and took out a golden pin. It was on his coat but he took it off before handing it over to his boss. The young looking man pinned it to his waist coat before saying, “None of us were expecting a soulmate, am I right?”

Lexa gave a tired sigh, realizing how crazy this entire situation was. She rubbed her face before fixing her gaze onto Dante and Clarke. The blonde was sporting a smile on her face, promising to visit soon. The owner shook hands with her as they bid their farewells. The owner was quick in assigning the staff to get the valet to bring their car. Once that was done, the pair walked over to Lexa and Bellamy. Making sure everyone was ready, they all made their way outside. 

It was too bright. 

Lexa has been to many events and a couple of galas. The flashes from the cameras then were tolerable. Now as she made her way outside, the lights were almost blinding. The writer staggered forward but Clarke was immediately by her side. She looked forward to the paparazzi as they stepped back in order to give them space. Despite the paparazzi having a great reputation for ignoring privacy and personal space, no one dared to interfere with Clarke Griffin, one of the most powerful people in the world. They all backed up, giving them a clear space to their waiting vehicle. The cameras were still flashing as everyone was desperate to get the perfect picture. 

Green eyes felt her vision go through a dark filter. She turned to realize that Clarke was giving her sunglasses. Once Clarke made sure they were properly on her soulmate, she wrapped an arm around her as they walked to the convertible. 

Dante entered the passenger’s side as shotgun. Clarke turned and helped her soulmate get into the back of the convertible. Lexa was a bit hesitant and her legs were shaking due to the adrenaline rushing through her body. Once Lexa plopped onto the back seat, it was time for Clarke’s turn. Clarke slumped onto the the back of her convertible with the help of Bellamy by her side. Once he made sure both of the women were alright in the back seat, he hurried to the driver’s seat. They sped off away from the paparazzi. 

The entire car ride was silent. 

It was silent except for the line of curse words Clarke muttered under her breath as she tried to get a grasp at the reality presented before her. A hand brushed back her golden hair and held it back as the wind drove the women’s hair wild. It almost shined under the Californian sun. Bellamy kept glancing at them nervously through the rear-view mirror. Dante kept giving the man look every time Bellamy did that. 

Eventually, Clarke began to doze off. From all of that trauma, perfect weather, and a long car ride back to the mansion is the perfect recipe for one to pass out. None of them realized until Clarke’s head kept bobbing forward occasionally with every red light or turn the car took. It surprised Lexa to feel Clarke slump her head against her shoulder, subconsciously burying her head closer to her. Lexa was almost grateful for the sun. She would have blamed the blush on her cheeks as a burn from the sun. 

Everything was finally beginning to register on Lexa’s mind. 

The sleeping woman against her was her soulmate. Yes, this woman whose hair has been kissed by the golden sun, is destined to be with her. Her soulmate was right next to her, sleeping on her shoulder out of pure tiredness. A pang of hurt was felt on her chest. 

Five hundred years. 

_Five hundred years._

Clarke had been waiting for her soulmate for centuries. She’s suffered through many natural disasters and took part in both world wars. She has been doing that while waiting for her soulmate to come save her. Since no one did, she took it upon herself. Clarke has built herself a great tremendous amount of fame and power all by herself. 

_All while suffering a curse of solitude._

Now that Lexa was here and has heard Clarke’s story, she mental a vow to herself to never leave her side. Clarke has spent too many centuries alone without her. That’s even if Clarke even wanted her. Last time Lexa checked, Clarke has never publicly announced herself as gay or bisexual. A lot of Clarke’s money went into many non profit organizations, some to help children who were abandoned after being identified as LGBTQ. Everyone overlooked that fact since Clarke is famous for helping any kind of charity. 

So there was no knowing what was going to happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter. This part couldn't really fit with the next chapter so it will be separate. 
> 
> Please leave feedback and may we meet again soon!


	3. May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. Second one will be longer (pinky promise!)

Clarke dreamt she met her soulmate. 

It was the wonderful Alexandria Woods, also known as Lexa. Her soulmate is a writer and she had the most beautiful green eyes Clarke has seen in her lifetime. Coming from a woman with five hundred years of experience under her belt, it’s safe to say those green eyes do pop out. The rest of her physical appearance is as great as her eyes. Those strong facial features of hers gave Clarke an urge to sketch them until the world has run out of paper. Those long and slender fingers of hers only grew Clarke’s love for reading. The billionaire had fallen in love when her first book was published. The blonde kept collecting from that point on, as if she was in a trance. 

Of course she would never admit to it. Especially when Dante had asked if it was necessary to keep many different languages of one of her novels. Of course it was necessary! What if she was in the mood to only speak French for the day? Being alive for over five centuries had allowed her to know many languages. What was wrong with appreciating art in Spanish? If you ask Clarke, she isn’t obsessed, she’s just _precautious_. When she had heard Alexandria had wanted to write a book about her, she still hesitated. 

Clarke is a book locked away for no one to open. Being alive for several centuries made her realize that life comes and goes. There was no point in opening up to people if they were eventually going to forget about her and eventually die. Even with her right hands. You would expect for her to be at least close to them but it also applies to them. They maintain a professional relationship. Those who served closely by her side will work until they decide to retire or they reach old age. Clarke will never open up to them. They will only get to learn of her through her actions and the little they will be able to uncover. 

Such as Dante as an example. Dante was merely sixteen when his father, Clarke’s right hand man at the time, started to teach him. Everything he learned was what his father had learned after working with Clarke for so many years. Especially since the Wallace family have served Clarke’s side for many generations, information about Clarke’s personality and preferences are passed down to the next successor in line. It’s why they manage to avoid getting on Clarke’s bad side and are able to work with her despite the huge age gap between them. At the same time the relationship is upheld with respect on both sides. 

Otherwise, Clarke has kept her mouth shut. There were only two written accounts ever recorded in history regarding Clarke’s existence. The first one was over four hundred years ago, written by a French writer. He was traveling on horseback but a snake had scared away his steed. Falling and receiving severe back injuries, he believed he was a dead man. That’s when a beautiful blonde appeared by his side and treated him. The small excerpt of text gave exact detail how she almost looked like an angel, with a timer nearly reaching a century. This strange and mysterious woman offered him hospitality in her small cabin which the writer assumed it was to stay away from others. 

The second written account was during the civil war in the United States. It’s a single page in a soldier’s diary, fighting for the union, about a woman who housed and aided injured soldiers. It served as a neutral territory for the wounded men, who came from both sides of the war. The diary also described her as a golden haired woman with a timer dating over three hundred years. Other than that, the diary contained not much information about her. 

People assumed she was just some angel sent by the heavens to help and aid mankind. Others believed she was some sort of goddess who came to help humanity. The popular theory was that she was cursed to an eternal life of solitude. 

And others see past theories and see reality. People like Lexa, who see her as a person suffering with no soulmate. A person who is human, a person who has been waiting for too long. 

Clarke doesn’t want others to read her. It’s better if she minds her own business and lets others live their time. Life is short after all to them, they have no time to be pitying people like Clarke. It didn’t matter if someone as a good writer such as Lexa offered to listen to her story and write it down so others get insight on her life. It’s best to keep things the way they are now. It’s why she tried anything to get her to back off. She thought she got rid of her but the writer was just as stubborn as she was. Lexa waited for more than a year just to meet her. 

And look where that got them. 

It has to be a dream. 

_It is a dream_ , Clarke tried to convince herself. 

But when she awoke, she smelled such a sweet scent of lavender. Dull grey eyes slowly opened, granting a hazy vision. A line of curse words were let out as realization came to her. It wasn’t a dream, but reality. This actually happened. Clarke had found her soulmate after waiting for more than five hundred years. This was her, a beautiful brunette who had a passion for writing. 

So when the car came into a stop in her garage, she immediately backed away as if Lexa were the plague. Lexa gulped taking off the sunglasses that Clarke had made her wear. With a small thank you, she handed them back. Clarke took them while muttering ‘your welcome’. 

Clarke was the first one to get out of the car, completely flustered. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm the raging headache. It took a few deep breaths in order to calm her rapid heartbeat, in order to look at Lexa, her soulmate. 

“I guess we should talk in private.”

* * *

  
  


“May I?”

Lexa stopped looking out the balcony. It was a wonderful view of the city from up here. The sun was out but the temperature remained in the middle. It’s perfect weather to those who wanted to go out for a walk or a hike. The brunette couldn’t imagine waking up to this scenery every morning. She was sure to always be left jaw stuck no matter how many times she sees it. Seeing the way Clarke looked at the scenery with such distaste only proved her guess to be wrong. For a person who has lived over five centuries, the sight before her will eventually get boring at some point no matter what one thinks at first. 

Green eyes gazed at clouded grey eyes, realizing that Clarke had her arm extended. She had given her soulmate her dominant arm without much. Lexa had no idea if it was the fact that Clarke was her soulmate or the way she asked politely that made her give in without hesitation. 

Clarke held her hand, the other folding the sleeve back. Inch by inch, a timer was revealed to be frozen in time. 

_25:01:02:12:01_

Something deep inside of Lexa wanted to break down as she witnessed tender fingers trailing over the frozen timer. Clarke had a broken expression on her face, feeling her soulmate’s timer. Despite the tears welling up inside of those grey eyes, there was a weak smile behind all of that sorrow. 

“I finally found you…” Tears dropped onto the faint mark of the timer. Clarke sobbed, pressing her head onto Lexa’s forearm. “My soulmate…I－”

Lexa finally gave in. 

The writer pulled her soulmate towards her, enveloping her in a hug. 

Tears also began to water inside of those emerald eyes as she held onto her soulmate dearly. It wasn’t for the fact that she had found her soulmate, but for the pain her soulmate went through. It was for making her wait; for making Clarke live five hundreds of years in solitude without her. At that very moment she swore to make whoever did this to her soulmate pay for what they had done. Whether it was some sick deity or not, there was only so much a person can go through. Clarke didn’t deserve to go through it, no matter how much a person can accumulate bad karma in their lifetime. 

“I’m sorry for the wait,” Lexa breathed out, hugging her only tighter. “I promise you’ll never be left alone again…”

Clarke could only sob harder, clinging onto her soulmate as if she was going to disappear any minute. 

So Lexa let her do so. 

She listened to her soulmate cry a punishment of five centuries.

It could’ve been minutes or hours. Neither women were paying attention to time right now, not when a lot of time was spent already. Lexa definitely wasn’t paying attention to the time. She kept hugging her soulmate, crying along with her. Her long and slender fingers tangled into Clarke’s long golden hair as they made sure to leave no space in between them. They clutched onto each other desperately, especially Clarke. She buried her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck as she cried to her heart’s content. 

It was where Clarke’s knees buckled forward. Fortunately, Lexa was holding her so she didn’t fall. It took all of the willpower in the world to separate herself from her soulmate. “Clarke, are you okay?” Lexa asked. It took a moment to realize that even saying her name was addictive. It was fun to emphasize on the letter ‘k’ when it came to saying Clarke’s name. 

Lexa met with her soulmate’s tired eyes. Who wouldn’t be after today? You live to be past five hundred years old, thinking you don’t have a soulmate. Then... _bam!_ You are suddenly face to face with your soulmate and vent out all of the pain and sorrow you felt by crying into your newly found soulmate’s shoulders. Lexa herself felt tired and all she technically did was meet her soulmate. It didn’t even hold a candle compared to what Clarke was feeling. She must feel drained and exhausted from today’s events. 

“You should rest, Clarke. I’ll be here whenever you need me.” Lexa pressed a gentle kiss onto the crown of her soulmate’s head. To be honest, she didn’t want to leave Clarke’s side. She knew she was being selfish but she couldn’t help what she was feeling. Clarke was feeling the same way as well. She stubbornly shook her head despite how tired she was. They held each other in silence, neither wanting to make a move. 

“Do you...have anything scheduled for today?” It took quite some time for Lexa to muster the courage to ask that very question. The writer shook her head. Clarke either had no plans for the rest of the day or she was discarding everything in order to stay by her soulmate’s side. The shake of my head was all that was needed. Clarke took Lexa’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“May I have the honor in taking you out?” Blue gazed at green. 

Lexa could only breathe out a yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thought/opinions/errors. I proof read my work itself and I'm not exactly the best at writing.


	4. Underneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa fluff?
> 
> Lexa misunderstood something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'll explain it at the end why I was unable to produce a chapter. As for the meantime, I apologize for any errors or mistakes. I did not proof read this but it will be in a few days.

Holding hands, the newly discovered soulmates rushed down the halls of the rather expensive mansion. Building this structure cost a fortune no mortal could handle. It took years for construction to finish and is always listed as one of the most expensive living structures. It was built just the way Clarke had wanted, even talking part with meeting with the architect in order to meet a common ground regarding design. The money was well spent, as it has served as one of her homes for over a century. 

“I’m not even properly dressed－” Lexa looked down at the steps they were rushing down. Clarke only held her hand tighter, looking at those beautiful green eyes. She had no need to look down where she was stepping, as she knew every centimeter of this place due to living there for a hundred years. “You’re perfectly dressed.” Clarke merely answered. 

They made it to the bottom of the stairs with a slight hop. It’s as if they have gone back in time, a time where they were both teenagers. They shared that same feeling of thrill and excitement as they power walked through the halls, occasionally greeting the staff working within the mansion. It took a moment to make Lexa realize that it was mostly elderly people taking care of the mansion. They have probably been working for Clarke since they were young adults and in turn Clarke took care of them when they retired. Whenever they passed by a staff member, their facial expressions would turn into shock when they saw their frozen timers.

Lexa blushed as she heard some cheers or congratulations. 

They made it outside the main wing, spotting Dante and Bellamy. They were discussing a few things regarding serving Clarke. Bellamy was trying to catch any last minute tips Dante had to offer before he retired. Both men perked up when they caught the sight of the flushed women. 

“Dante, you are excused for the day. There is no need to be watching over me today - cancel any appointments for today and reschedule,” Clarke had said. The billionaire then turned to Bellamy, hesitating for a bit. Once she figured what to do with him, she said, “Bellamy, I need you to serve as my shadow for today.”

“With pleasure Ms. Griffin.” Bellamy gave a curt nod. Dante excused himself in order to carry out his last order for the day. It left the remaining three to head wherever Clarke was leading them to. 

They walked around the mansion, talking small trails. Lexa and Bellamy were both in awe whenever they came across a godlike statue. Most of them were antiques and even a writer like Lexa can guess that these are worth more than she will ever get to accumulate within this lifetime. Some were obviously of Clarke, that wavy hair properly etched into stone or marble. Sometimes they were of greek gods and other historical figures. Lexa didn’t know much but it figured Bellamy knew his history rather well. His eyes shined in amazement every time they came across different statues. 

The area was rather almost fantasy-like. It's as if they had left Earth and gone into a different dimension where things such as magic and dragons existed. It took a few minutes of walking in order for them to reach the spot Clarke had in mind. With the mere wave of her hand, Bellamy took it as his cue to leave. He stationed himself at a respectable distance from them in order not to eavesdrop yet keep an eye for the two. They may be in the safe sanctuary in the huge amount of acres under Clarke’s name but one could never be too careful. With a person with centuries of experience under her belt, she knew better. 

Lexa looked around in amazement at the hidden courtyard. Flowers bloomed perfectly around another statue of what appeared to be some goddess of war. It was a beautiful woman holding a sword and shield. It appeared to be one of the oldest she has seen yet. It was made of stone and some of the edges were chipped here and there. Clarke sat down on the bench with a disinterested look on her face. “Do you like it?”

“Is this Athena or some goddess of the sort?” Lexa asked. She didn’t know much about greek gods nor anything when it came to the ancient ones. The writer knows plenty of the ones she had created in her books but has completely outcast the ones people once believed in. Clarke gave a half smile at the question. 

“Unfortunately that’s me.”

Lexa stilled at the answer. Now that she looked at it closely, the statue did resemble Clarke. The brunette was simply focused on the accessories that made her appear like some sort of deity. Lexa took a bit of time to stand in front of it and to examine it closely. Her green eyes stopped once she had caught a crown on the statue’s head. “You look like a queen in this one.” 

“That’s because I am - or I used to be of some sort.” Clarke twirled a long strand of golden hair. She talked about it as if it held no importance to her although it was a hidden part of her past. Lexa whirled in order to see her soulmate upon receiving the answer. “Everything written about never mentioned it.”

“I never realized you were so obsessed over me,” Clarke threw her a teasing wink. “How much did you read about me?”

Lexa fought against the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Normally Lexa had some sort of comeback but the words died in her mouth once she looked upon her soulmate. With a huff, she crossed her arms. “Keep in mind before this-” Lexa lifted her arm. The timer on her forearm was now officially frozen after finding her soulmate. “I was proposing to write the first biography of your name.”

Clarke threw her head back for a light laugh. It nearly caught Lexa off guard. She began to realize why a portion of the population worships her as if she were some sort of god. That’s because Clarke appeared to be a descendant of the sun with the way light seemed to radiate around her whenever she smiled. “I’ll keep your proposal in mind then.”

Clarke patted the spot next to her on the bench. The writer took it as her cue to accompany her. Lexa sat down next to her soulmate, nearly gulping at how close the woman appeared to be. “So,” Lexa cleared her throat. “What do you mean that you used to be a queen?”

Her soulmate opened her mouth but then closed it. Her eyebrows scrunched slightly, almost as if she was considering if she should tell her or not. Deciding it was best to just come out with it, Clarke sighed.

“It was a time where monarchs used to rule. Back then soulmates weren’t as big a thing as they used to be, you know?” Clarke started off. “Back then people married for the sake of wealth or who their parents wished for them to marry...political reasons,” she added the last part with a slight frown. “There was a time where peasant soulmates were outcast because they decided love was worth more than wealth. It led to them moving away and starting a kingdom where soulmates weren’t predejuced. And guess who they looked up to for leadership?”

“You.” Lexa breathed out. Just thinking about such a world made her head swirl numb. It was crazy to believe in a time where soulmates weren’t sought after for the sake of finance or political reasons. For a moment, she was sad at hearing such a time period but then a question entered her mind. “Wait...why isn’t that in the history books?”

“Only the victors write history and besides,” Clarke said it as if it were an obvious thing. “I don’t want more people questioning my life choices.”

Lexa nodded in understanding. The popularity Clarke held came with a severe price: your actions were open to the public. There was a period in time where her soulmate was questioned for her involvement during World War I despite it being over a century ago. The hate towards her name was quickly washed away as always when the public eventually realized that they were judging her for something they never took part in. She only began to wonder of Clarke’s reign over that kingdom she had mentioned. 

_Did it prosper before collapsing? What ended up happening to it?_

The kingdom was long gone and there was no sign of its existence nor its people. The only thing that remained was that statue and Clarke itself. That era had come and gone yet the woman before her could only reminisce nothing but an old tale of what the world used to be. 

“You’ve lived a lonely life.”

Lexa felt like such an idiot upon saying those words. They slipped out before she even realized the gravity of her words. It’s obvious Clarke lived a lonely life. The timer on her soulmate’s forearm is the proof of what she is saying is true. Lexa’s heart began to beat quickly as she saw Clarke’s facial expression. The blonde was caught off guard at the statement but she only gave a small smile. 

“Not anymore,” Clarke gazed at the statue of the person she used to be. She turned, blue eyes gazing at Lexa. Taking Lexa’s hand, she breathed out, “I found you, my soulmate.”

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat at the notion. Talk about being swooned by a five century old woman…

Clarke gave a smirk at the reaction she got. She let go of Lexa’s hand although both women preferred to hold hands. It was nearly impossible for her to resist the urge to touch her. The bond they have as soulmates commonly drives one to crave for their physical touch. Normally it's a small urge depending on how long you’ve spent waiting for your soulmate. For instance Lexa just wanted to hold her soulmate’s hand once more. If you waited five hundred years like Clarke Griffin, things weren’t going swell for you.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke looked up at the sky. It was the peak of the day, the sun being high up. Thankfully they were under the shade of a big tree. It felt cool to sit under the shade the tree provided. She considered taking her soulmate out as promised but decided to wait until night. Lexa had told her she was free for the day. Going out right now would be too much exposure for both of them. It was better to go out at night. Besides, the city looked better during the nighttime. 

An idea lit inside of Clarke’s mind. “I promised to take you out but it will have to wait until night,” she turned to the writer. “Do you mind?”

When Lexa shook her head, Clarke took her soulmate’s hand again. It was almost a habit for Clarke to take her soulmate’s hand at this point. Ever since they left the diner, Clarke had a habit of taking Lexa’s hand in order to guide her. Lexa interlaced her fingers with Clarke’s as they both got up from where they were sitting. “Where are you taking me?” Lexa asked. 

“To the library.”

Ten points for Clarke! Show your writer soulmate your huge library, am I right? Some people like Bellamy might consider it lame but for literature addicts, this was basically heaven. Clarke calmly led Lexa through the maze of the garden. Bellamy followed them from a distance, trying to take his surroundings in. Clarke had given him a map of the area and Dante directed him on areas to watch for. It was way different from looking at it from the map. 

They went inside and Clarke led the way to her library. The library took up a majority of the left wing of her mansion. It was an extensive three story library containing all of her favorite books. Some were collected over the centuries or books she obtained from when she was young. No one was allowed to step into this library except for her. Her right hand staff were only permitted to enter if it was something important. Bellamy stationed himself at the entrance when they arrived. 

Lexa saw Clarke come up to the side of the double doors. There was a keypad by the side of it with multiple buttons. Clarke pressed herself close to it in order to not let anyone see. With a few clicks and a lock was heard mechanically. The double doors opened, making Clarke take Lexa’s hand again in order to lead her inside. 

It took Lexa’s breath away. 

It was what any book lover could hope for. The wooden shelves were antique yet in prime condition, the polish shining off of the lights that came to flicker on. There were multiple shelves everywhere - shelves lined against the wall as well. Stools and ladders were there to help one reach the highest places of the shelves. They were all filled to the brim. Lexa passed by a tower of books. Clarke easily stepped away from a small mountain of scrolls written in symbols Lexa has never seen before. From modern books to stone tablets, Clarke Griffin had it all. 

“May I?” Lexa motioned to a piece of stone just resting next to a heap of books. Clarke nodded with a wave hand. Normally the library didn’t catch the woman’s attention. After being here everyday the sight becomes rather boring now. However after bringing her soulmate here, Clarke was certain to take her here if it meant to see that wonderful face. 

The writer was amazed at how ancient the stone was. There was a carving of strange symbols she couldn’t quite figure out. “Do you know what this says?”

Clarke stepped in and took a close look. She wasn’t trying to read it, but trying to remember when it was written. “A wandering spirit trapped in time,” grey eyes murmured. Slender fingers trailed onto the carving softly, a small frown appearing on Clarke’s face. “A woman with no other half.”

Lexa’s face scrunched at the words that came out of Clarke’s mouth. The writer decided to continue moving on, walking past hung paintings. Her soulmate followed slowly, hands behind her back. There were artifacts here and there, but most of them were in trunks. Clarke allowed Lexa to check on each of them. This was her life after all at one point. 

The writer stopped by a completely different area. It was filled with medieval weapons. Her jaw nearly dropped as she walked up to a silver sword in display. She looked back at her soulmate for permission. Instead of nodding as Clarke usually did, the blonde walked up to the sheathed sword and picked it up with two hands. She walked up to Lexa, who extended her arms. Clarke gently placed it onto Lexa’s hand. The weight nearly threw the writer off balance at how heavy it was. Lexa never knew how heavy swords can be. She handed it back to Clarke immediately, making Clarke laugh lightly. 

That piece of information was going to help her out next time she wrote fantasy books. 

Clarke carried it with one hand as if it were nothing. She even unsheathed it and carefully showed the fine blade to Lexa. “What does that say?” Lexa pointed to the small swords engraved into the sword. 

“Mighty sun.” the blonde smiled. She sheathed it before setting it back to its original place. 

They continued to wander about until they reached the more modern sections, the books Clarke reads nowadays. Lexa no longer felt out of place as she looked at familiar book spines or even books she once read herself. They talked about their favorite books and even played a game to see if Clarke owned a copy of it. This library appears to have everything under the sun and Lexa couldn’t wait to see what else was in store. 

It was until Lexa saw way too familiar book spines. Her hands trailed across the titles, realizing that it was books she had written. The entire bookshelf contained multiple copies of her work, some even in different languages. “Is this -” before Lexa could ask anything, Clarke was already in front of her. The blonde spread her arms out, turning a bright shade of pink.

Lexa laughed. “And here I am being accused of being obsessed,” she teased. The writer managed to take out one of her books. The title was written in German. “You have like five copies for every book I’ve written.”

Clarke snatched the book right out of her hands. “So what? Sometimes I feel like reading different languages according to my mood…” she grumbled. 

She carefully set the book back into its original place. Lexa caught a limited edition version of one of her novels. It was pure instinct to reach forward, going on her toes to reach over Clarke’s head. Clarke in the meantime cleaned the first layer of dust that was coating that specific shelf. She turned back to face Lexa, but it only startled her. 

Lexa lost her balance, nearly crushing her soulmate beneath her. Her hands quickly gripped onto the bookshelf and prayed it was sturdy enough to support her weight. Green eyes went wide as she was directly facing her soulmate. There was only a three inch gap in between them. 

Both women were startled by the situation. There was this brief moment of time where they simply looked at each other, taking in each other’s facial features. The tension between them grew as well as the temperature. A blush appeared on both of their faces at how close they were. They immediately looked away from each other. Lexa cleared her throat as she stepped back in order to allow her soulmate to breathe. Clarke on the other hand pursed her lips, seeming genuinely interested in the chandelier above her all of a sudden. 

One look at her watch made Clarke’s widen all of a sudden. They just spent four hours in the library by just walking and chatting. Is such a thing possible? 

“The sun should be setting already so let’s go.” Clarke managed to say. Lexa could only nod, trying to fan herself instead of trying to formulate a response. They headed out of the library and saw Bellamy was sitting down on one of the chairs at the entrance. He was idly playing with his fingers, nearly dozing off. At the sight of the women he stood up abruptly, fixing his appearance as if he wasn’t taking a nap. 

“Are you ready?” Bellamy looked at both women. 

Lexa glanced at Clarke before letting the words escape from her lips. 

“We’ve been waiting long enough.”

* * *

There was a drastic difference when it was nighttime. Lexa looked around in awe as lights automatically started to turn on as the sun was setting. The garden was turning into some kind of fairy tale although most of the flowers were already shutting for the night. They walked in silence. Clarke walked by her side as usual, hands behind her back as she looked forward to their destination Lexa was still clueless about. 

“Would you mind if our date was held here?” Clarke asked. “There’s a place I would like to show you.”

Lexa shook her head. Truth be told, she didn’t mind wherever Clarke was taking her. All she wanted to do was to keep looking at her soulmate, to be by her side. The answer which Lexa gave was enough to make Clarke give a smile. It was enough to make the writer’s heart skip a beat. At this point she was certain her soulmate was trying to give her a heart attack.

They reached a lonesome tower, quite a distance from everything in general. It appeared run down, much older compared to the other structures. It must be an off-limits area for everyone, even the staff. The grass around the tower was tall and unkept, as if no one had gone near it in years. 

“We are not to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency,” it took a moment to realize that Clarke was talking to her assistant. “Understood?”

Bellamy nodded, excusing himself from the women. 

\-----

“You made me go up six flight of stairs…” Lexa gasped, clutching onto her knees for her dear sake. “Just to see the sunset?”

Clarke didn’t look fazed at all. Instead, she went up the last step with a slight hop. “And the stars,” she clarified. “The view from here is quite lovely.”

Lexa only shook her head in disbelief. It took her a few more minutes to officially catch her breath. She’s a writer for crying out loud, not some fitness addict. By the time they had reached the fourth stop, Lexa was reminded of her own health. The paint hit her thighs, then her shins. Clarke noticed immediately and offered to take breaks between each gap, also offering the option to go elsewhere. Lexa brushed her away. If her soulmate wanted to look at the sky, then so be it. 

“I’m not trying to be rude but...that’s very gay.” Lexa wiped her forehead. 

Clarke let out a light laugh. She offered a cunning smile while clasping her hands behind her back. The sun was already setting, only an hour or so before the stars would be visible. 

Then Clarke did something that caught Lexa’s breath. She walked over to the edge, climbing over to the stone meant to serve as a railing. 

“No!” The words were out of Lexa’s mouth before she knew it. She ran over, and grabbed her soulmate, pulling her back. 

“Wha－” Clarke couldn’t even finish her words, as she felt her soulmate pull her back. They both fell to the ground, Clarke sticking out her hands to catch her fall. That only led to an awkward position, as she was now completely on top of Lexa. 

“What were you thinking?” Lexa demanded. “Life is worth living!”

Clarke was taken off guard. 

_Wait...did she think I was going to jump?_

“I…” Lexa’s eyes began to water, her voice cracking. “I just met you...I don’t think I can handle losing you.”

“Wait!” Clarke was quick to react. A hand went to wipe a stray tear from Lexa’s cheekbone. “I wanted to sit on the edge...like I usually do. I didn’t mean to scare you, Lexa”

A long moment of silence followed over them, as if sound didn’t dare to exist around the newly found soulmates. They kept that position, blue gazing down at green, their emotions getting the best of them. It was until Clarke couldn’t contain it anymore. A big grin appeared on her face in disbelief. “I’m truly sorry for freaking you out. I’ve spent so long without a soulmate it seems like I’ve forgotten how to value my life.” she got off of the writer and sat down beside her instead. Lexa only stared at the sky, still processing what just happened. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out...I don’t know what came over me,” Lexa sat up, but made no effort to stand either. “I just felt my body move without even realizing it.”

She felt Clarke take her hand, intertwining their fingers as it was the most natural feeling in the world. Clarke rested her forehead against her soulmate’s. “I’ve waited five hundred years, Lexa,” she breathed out. “I won’t throw it all away.”

Lexa let her eyes flutter shut, enjoying the soothing sensation. They stayed like that for hours, just feeling the presence of each other. 

The stars were long forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I explained it in the recent chapter of my other multi-chapter story. So to sum it up: I have hand pain and tremors, which didn't allow me to write this chapter in time. If you thought this chapter was a little sloppy, it's because I used speech-to-voice to write this chapter. This doesn't mean the story will be on hiatus/postponed. It means it will take a bit longer to make chapters.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments. More fluff to come in next chapter! May we meet again.


	5. My Soulmate

Alexandria Woods, also known as Lexa, shivered at the slight breeze that swept through the room. Her eyebrows scrunched up as goosebumps appeared on her tanned skin. She instinctively shifted forward, her head burying into something incredibly warm. A faint smile appeared on the woman’s sleeping face, nuzzling closer to the warm haven. Now this was heaven for sure. 

A low grumble was the one to rouse her. It took a few moments to realize that whatever she was cuddling, was moving. Green eyes slowly opened, squinting at how bright it was. They widened when she realized who she was cuddling up against. 

Clarke Griffin, the more richest and powerful woman in the world. 

She backed away when she realized she had drooled on the neck of one of the most influential people to ever exist. Clarke remained completely oblivious to it, stuck in a deep sleep. Only a soft snore came out of her with the occasional shift here and there. The sight only brought a small smile to Lexa’s face. She propped herself onto her elbow to get a better view of her soulmate. 

Although Clarke was sleeping, it might as well be considered art in its purest form. 

Blonde hair spread out in waves, the woman’s face concentrated in a deep slumber. There were only the bed sheets wrapped around her body to provide her warmth. Now that Lexa wasn’t cuddling with her anymore, Clarke began to feel the soft breeze from the wide open window. Her body shivered, immediately waking her up. The woman grumbled as she stirred awake, slowly opening her eyes. A faded color of blue met green’s stare. 

“Good morning…” if that wasn’t enough to make one fall in love, Lexa didn’t know what else could. “Good morning, Clarke.” she breathed out, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Clarke either noticed and didn’t care, or remained oblivious to her own soulmate smitten by her. She simply turned to her side, lifting her forearm. “It wasn’t a dream…” Lexa felt herself say, as if reading her soulmate’s thoughts. Her hand took Clarke’s forearm, the timer being the same as it was yesterday. “I’m your soulmate...you finally found me.” 

Lexa moved her hold from Clarke’s forearm to her hands. She brought Clarke’s hands to her face to cup her own cheek. “See?” she breathed. “All of this is real, Clarke. It finally happened.”

The writer felt Clarke’s hand slowly begin to caress her face. At first, it felt like Clarke was doing it for the sole purpose to make sure it wasn’t a dream. After the reality soon began to dawn onto her, she caressed Lexa’s face for the sake of praising her soulmate for being by her side. Clarke couldn’t help but to look at her forearm anyway. It was only for a brief moment but it was enough to make Clarke scoot towards her, pressing her body against her. 

“Thank you for being born.”

At first, Lexa smiled at the words. It was such an unusual statement until the more she thought about it. Clarke was alone for centuries, waiting to meet her soulmate. She held on for the hope that her soulmate could be born after her but it never came until recently. It had been around four hundred years in order for her soulmate, also known as Lexa, to be born. Some might think the words as silly, but Lexa knew it was something more serious, something more sentimental. 

So all she could do was hug her in return. She held her soulmate, enjoying the feeling of having Clarke in her arms. Clarke seemed to be thinking the same thing, as the blonde only nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of Lexa’s neck. They stayed there in comfortable silence, until she felt Clarke relax more into her embrace. Her body moved without thinking. Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head before she knew it and for a moment she thought she had taken it too far. They never discussed where they even stood as soulmates. Some people reject their soulmates or they decide to wait for the right moment in order to get back together. 

A million thoughts went through the writer’s mind before she felt a warm breath against her neck. “I can hear you thinking from here…” Clarke murmured, her eyes still closed. “Penny for your thoughts?"

Lexa was about to tell Clarke she needed about nearly a billion pennies but then brushed it aside. With Clarke basically throwing money to any non profit that exists, she could only imagine Clarke’s triumphant face as she actually brought a truckload of pennies. A smile came across her face at the mere thought. Although she didn’t know her soulmate for that long, she could imagine Clarke doing such a thing. 

“I was wondering where we stand－relationship wise and all of that…” Lexa said. She felt Clarke pull away from her in order to see each other directly. 

“I thought I was clear last night.” Clarke said with a smirk. It made Lexa blush, only thinking about last night’s events. 

* * *

Yesterday/last night:

They held each other, afraid to let go. Lexa could only close her eyes, enjoying the sensation of resting her forehead against her soulmate’s. For a moment, all of her thoughts were cleared. There were no insecurities or constant worries. Her mind was only focused on the present at hand, to the sound of Clarke softly breathing. The stars were long forgotten, the stars now having to bear witness to the new soulmates who had found each other after a long time of waiting. No one else could dare to know how painful it was for Clarke to have waited this long. 

All that mattered is that Lexa was here. Her soulmate was holding her as if she’d disappear any moment. 

All it took was for Lexa to shudder to bring Clarke back to her senses. “We should head back. It’s getting cold.” she stood back up, dusting off her dress. Her dress already contained a dirt mark but it didn’t matter. None of it mattered except for the beautiful woman in front of her. Lexa took Clarke’s offered hand, getting up slowly. Lexa walked over to the edge and gasped at the sight, those green eyes open wide as Clarke wasn’t kidding. The view was incredible from here. The stars were completely visible unlike down in the city where only a few stars could only be seen. Here, the sky was covered in stars. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Clarke took a dreamy sigh. She only glanced at the sky once before fully looking at her soulmate. Looking at Lexa in awe was more beautiful than any star she had ever seen. Lexa at first was too busy looking up at the sky. It was until after a while she felt her soulmate gazing at her. 

“May I kiss you?” Clarke blurted out. Lexa fully turned to face her, seeing the woman before her looking away in embarrassment from the sudden outburst. She looked like a love-struck teenager due to her physical appearance. Instead this was her soulmate, who had waited five hundred years for this moment. If that isn’t true dedication, then Lexa couldn’t know what else was. Instead of answering, she cupped Clarke’s cheeks. Their eyes gazed at each other, making sure both of them wanted this to happen. 

Once Lexa was sure, she leaned forward. 

“You’ve waited long enough to be asking, don’t you think?”

And with that, Lexa crashed her lips against Clarke’s. 

Time stopped for the women. Clarke kissed back, feeling this raw emotion stir within the deepest depths of her body. She had read multiple books in her life, some being romance. As she had never met her soulmate, she wouldn’t understand the text when it came to describe butterflies in one’s stomach. Now as she was kissing Lexa as it might be the last, she felt it in her stomach. Her heart pumped faster, a sudden rush of adrenaline going through her. Lexa could only move forward, their hands instinctively joining, the dull light of their frozen timers shined under the dak sky. 

None of them wanted for it to stop but they were human after all. Clarke was the one to break the kiss, gasping for air. Lexa also began to catch her breath, but there was an undeniable pull. After a few seconds, they both met in a searing kiss again. They kept kissing each other until both were certain their lips were swollen. Not even then, they kissed one last time before resting their foreheads together again. Clarke could only press a hand on Lexa’s chest, feeling her heartbeat. 

_This is real, Clarke. You’ve finally found her._ Clarke kept repeating that in her head. There was still a major insecurity playing in her mind. She was worried if she looked away from her soulmate for even a split second, Lexa would disappear and she would wake up from this horrible nightmare. 

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” Clarke was the first to break the silence. Once Lexa shook her head, she only sighed. “Would you like to stay the night? I－” Clarke gulped before continuing. “I’m afraid of this turning into some sick nightmare－” tears came out, surprising both of them. Clarke sobbed quietly, her lower lip trembling of constant worry of this being unreal. Lexa only took her hand before slowly nodding. “You’ll have me until we reach our time.” she vowed. 

Hand in hand, they made their way back. Lexa found it much easier going down rather than going up. By the time they made it back to ground level, it was fully dark. Only a series of small lights marked their trail back to the mansion. The lights were dimmed, enough to find your way back. Most of the staff members were gone, already heading to bed. The few they bumped into were cleaning things last minute or preparing for tomorrow. They found Bellamy as well, who was helping someone lift a piece of furniture. 

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Blake,” Clarke offered him a small smile. “Dante can cover for you tomorrow.”

“I appreciate the offer but I would like to stay the night. I still have a lot left to learn so I don’t want to take any breaks.”

With those words, they departed. “Those who serve by my side will be granted a spare room and an office. Currently, Dante is still organizing a few things before Bellamy can use the office whenever he pleases.”

Lexa took time to process the information. In the meantime, she looked at the wonderful artifacts Lexa was sure that cost more than her kidney. All of her thoughts were swayed when Clarke stopped in front of some double doors. She pushed forward and the swords automatically widened all of the way. 

“Well...today has been tiring.” Clarke plopped herself onto her spacious bed. The woman appeared ready to sleep, not caring of the fact that her expensive dress might be wrinkled if she slept like that. Lexa could only offer a chuckle. “You think?” 

It was draining enough to meet your soulmate unexpectedly. Their case was much different as one side had to wait _centuries._ Both women were surprised at how much they were on the verge of tears. It seems like meeting your other half is exactly as everyone says. 

_It’s emotionally draining._

“My offer still stands.” Lexa sat at the corner of the bed, unsure of what to do. 

“Your offer?”

“The book I had in mind.”

“Ah,” Clarke sat up in order to take off her heels. “There’s no need for anyone to read my story now. I’ve met my soulmate.” she brushed it off but Lexa insisted.

“It’s exactly why I must write this book, Clarke. Who knows the next unfortunate one to wait centuries? This book will inspire others to not give up hope.”

Clarke’s face turned into one filled with seriousness. Lexa at first began to worry if she overstepped. It was until she felt Clarke rest her head on the back of Lexa’s shoulder. “Hopefully there won’t be a next person to wait centuries….” the words that came out of Clarke’s lips only gave Lexa the chills. She took Clarke’s hand, inspecting the calloused hands before pressing a gentle kiss. 

“Allow me to court you, Lexa.” Faded blue eyes looked at her with such intensity, Lexa was sure she would melt right there and then. “Definitely old school.” Lexa couldn’t help but grin. She knew she was going to have a bit of fun when it came to teasing Clarke about her age.

Clarke cleared her throat, obviously flustered by all of this. She eased when she heard Lexa breathe out, “Yes, you are allowed to court me.”

* * *

Present day…

“So what would you like to know?” Clarke wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin. They were eating their breakfast outside in the garden due to the sunny weather. A table was set up under a tree for both of them to enjoy nature without worrying about sunburn. Lexa had to force herself to stop stuffing her mouth with food in order to answer the question. She couldn’t help herself, as the food tasted better than anything she has ever eaten in her entire life. Although it was just scrambled eggs with french toast on the side, the writer was convinced this food before her was created by the gods themselves. 

Lexa picked up her satchel off the ground. She opened it and began to rummage through the little belongings she thought. She never expected for Clarke to actually go through with her offer. Although Clarke only agreed to be interviewed, Lexa had to search through her belongings for something to document this. She sighed in relief when she found a small notebook originally meant to record simple thoughts or small notes that were to aid her when writing her books. Flipping to the next page, she wrote Clarke’s name on the top of the paper in black ink. 

“So...Clarke,” Lexa started off. Clarke took a sip of wine, looking at her soulmate. “I’ve seen all of your interviews and historical documents that mentioned you...but I want to know something else. You have all of the money and power in the world, yet--”

“Why aren’t I on top of it?” Clarke guessed. 

“Correct,” Lexa said. 

Clarke set her glass of wine down gently before saying, “I’m not one to enter politics myself. Yes, the news may occasionally plaster my face next to a politician but personally, I believe it’s too much of a burden to run a country, let alone the world.”

Lexa scribbled the answer down along with small notes written in the margin. 

“Um...this is kind of a personal question so I was wondering…” Lexa trailed off, unsure how to ask. Clarke patiently waited, allowing for her soulmate to gather her thoughts. “The world certainly doesn’t see you as gay,” Clarke smiled as Lexa continued, “So I was definitely surprised when our timers stopped.”

“Love is love, don’t you think? Maybe that’s why I had to wait so long…” Clarke murmured, staring at the wine that swirled within her cup as she moved it in a circular motion. Lexa immediately regretted asking. “But I’m actually bisexual,” Clarke informed her. “Not that it matters anymore.” she threw a wink. 

Lexa nearly choked on her food. She drank her glass of water, trying to calm down the heat building up on her face. Apparently living for more than five hundred years certainly makes you care less about your actions, or gives you a sudden confidence boost. She cleared her throat, regaining her composure. As soon as she opened her mouth, her phone began to ring. 

Lexa originally turned off her phone completely after leaving the diner. She didn’t want anyone bothering her during one of the most important moments of her life. Now that Anya was calling her relentlessly, she groaned at how stupid she was. Anya was her older sister, the same one who she promised to show up for dinner at her parent’s house. It’s not like she avoids her family, but had important deadlines for her writing. Now that she finally has a break, she promised both her sister and parents that she would visit them later. 

And now she realized how screwed she was. She completely forgot about it. Who wouldn’t? No sane person would leave their soulmate--especially one as beautiful as Clarke to meet her parents. 

She answered the call immediately, already knowing what’s to come. 

“You better have a good explanation why you ditched us!” Anya’s voice boomed. Lexa immediately separated herself from the phone, the loud noise hurting her ears. She only looked forward to her soulmate, who was fiddling with the small vase of flowers at their table, respecting her space. 

“Uh…”

Dante appeared by Clarke’s side, bending down slightly to take in whatever Clarke was whispered into his ear. Lexa continued with her phone call, apologizing several times and promising to visit them immediately, as they were holding their day activities until Lexa returned home right this instance. After several more apologies and promises to explain for her absence the day before, she hung up. She looked at Clarke apologetically, no words needed to explain for her leaving. 

“It’s alright...I’ll send Dante over to drop you off wherever you want. Just give him the address.” Clarke motioned to Dante beside her. Dante smiled sweetly, bowing his head in complete submission. “As for the moment, Bellamy is currently on his way to fetch his car. It will arrive later so just give him a call.” 

Dante took out two calling cards from his pocket and handed it over to Lexa. Lexa took them, writing her number on a napkin in order for them to call her when they retrieved her car. “What about yours?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke took a few seconds to realize Lexa was referring to her own number. “Oh, right…” Clarke unlocked her phone and handed it over to Lexa, who added herself as a contact. She sent herself a text message in order to make sure she has Clarke’s own number. They stood up as Dante motioned for a pair of staff members to clean up and put away the table. It was gone within a few minutes. 

They walked back inside the big mansion, heading over to the garage. The walk there was spent in silence, until Dante broke it by asking for Lexa the address to drop her off. By then, they were already in the vast garage that was slightly underground, filled with the best cars of the year. Choosing a sports car, it was Clarke who opened the door for Lexa. The writer walked up to her, staring at her soulmate, trying to remember that face. It was until Clarke leaned forward and hugged her. “I’ll see you soon,” Clarke murmured. 

“I promise.” Lexa let the words escape her lips. 

Pressing a kiss to her soulmate’s forehead, Lexa entered the car. She let Clarke close the passenger door while Dante was turning it on. Once the motor came to life, Clarke backed away, waving slightly as her soulmate left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I typed this as fast as I could. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> May we meet again!


	6. 21st Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa breaks the news to her family before meeting Clarke again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am an online friend of Arian_q, the writer of this story, who has officially stopped writing due to mental health issues. The times we are in are tough and I wish for everyone's health and safety. It took many months to convince her to finish the stories that were still ongoing but with a slight push, she managed to do so. I have been mailed a notebook of her entire work so please be patient as her handwriting is a bit all over the place along with certain chapters being written out of order. That being said, I do not know if she is going to be back neither if she is going to be reading comments.

“So let me get this straight,” Lincoln Woods said slowly, making sure everyone’s attention was on him. “The reason why you didn’t show up for dinner last night was because you met your soulmate, correct? 

Lexa gave a nervous nod within her seat, feeling several eyes gazing into her very own existence. Her right arm throbbed, the frozen timer marking the moment she had met her soulmate, Clarke Griffin, one of the most wealthy and influential people in the world. Lexa completely forgot about the promise of showing up to dinner with her family, a tradition the Woods family holds once a week, due to soulmate business. 

Now here she was the next day, having to explain the news to her family. 

Anya, the oldest of the siblings, glared at her younger sister, not believing what she had been told. There was no way her little sister got paired up with the one and only, Clarke Griffin, right? 

“And your soulmate...just happens to be Clarke Griffin, correct?” Lincoln asked again in need of a confirmation. Despite being told multiple times already in frantic explanations, everyone was in shock. It was up to him to play the role of the mediator despite the fact of being the middle child, being only one year younger than Anya. Lexa can only give another small nod. 

“Not to be rude or disrespectful,” Indra Woods enters the conversation. Sitting next to her husband, Gustus, they mark the head of the family as the parents. Partaking in business as well, they had their own fair share of wealth. It was nothing notable compared to Clarke’s own wealth, which as a result is often being thrown to nonprofit organizations. Indra continues, “But how did this happen? In order for the timer to stop, you need to either touch them or pass by them very closely.” 

“Right,” Lexa started off, feeling her throat incredibly dry. Never in her life did she expect delivering the news of finding her soulmate to be so draining. She felt as if she was in court and trying to prove her innocence to a crime she didn’t commit. “So I managed to arrange a meeting with her for the sake of trying to write a biography of her...but as soon as we shook hands the timer stopped and the rest is a blur to be honest,” she confessed with a sigh. 

It was a partial lie. Although some memories from yesterday were indeed blurry due to how much was going on, she has remembered mostly everything. From the way Clarke looks up to the sky, or the way she smiles whenever she offers her hand to hold-

“No fuckin way,” Anya crosses her arms in amazement. “You’re telling me our Lexa managed to snag one of the most powerful women in the world? You are going to take ‘eat the rich’ a little more seriously-” 

“Anya,” Indra said in a warning tone. “Go easy on your sister. It looks as if she’s going to pass out any second now.”

And it was true. Lexa’s posture was already as stiff as a board and her face was completely flushed red, as if she had just finished running a marathon. In order to not break out into a sweat, she took off Bellamy’s jacket, which was given to her in order to cover her timer. It was the only physical proof she had of yesterday's events. Green eyes looked at the sun insignia that took the form of a pin. The golden pin marked those closest to Clarke, another object that can prove that she hasn’t gone crazy. 

“Regardless of who it is, we should support and be proud of her,” Gustus said, clearing his throat. “The only thing that matters is that she’s Lexa’s soulmate and we should wish them the best of luck together.”

Lincoln nodded. “Did you guys decide anything relationship-wise?” he asked. 

Lexa responded with, “She asked permission if she could court me and I said yes.” 

Anya snickered, “What are we in, medieval times?” 

“Cut her some slack, she's five hundred years old!” Lexa defended her soulmate. 

Gustus frowned, taming his wild beard. 

“I wonder how such a relationship can work…”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Clarke remained on her chair, looking out past the partitioned walls. It enabled her to look out to see the rest of the floor, seeing everyone hustling to get their work of the day finished. Most of her employees wore suits or some other type of formal clothing. It was difficult to see a timer on their skins, though some were being proudly shown as a sign to let others know they still had to meet their soulmate. 

A small smile broke out, just knowing that under her clothing, her timer was frozen, proudly announcing the moment she had met her soulmate. A timer is in black but once they meet their soulmate, it fades into a glowing white, a dark outline surrounding the numbers once a closer look is taken. The glow never stops and it looks more prominent at night, where it almost glows in a neon color. 

The acting president of the company stopped in his briefing, noticing that Clarke was completely out of it. He glanced over to Dante, unsure of how to continue on. Dante in response cleared his throat, murmuring under his voice, “Ms. Griffin.” 

Clarke snapped out of trance, realizing the predicament she was in. She stood up and shook hands with the president, “That will be all for today, Mr. Miller.”

The man nodded, closing his presentation folder and excusing himself. Once the door shut, she sighed audibly, feeling drained. Bellamy was immediately by her side, offering a water bottle. She took it graciously and drank nearly half of the entire bottle. “What else is absolutely mandatory today?” she asked, handing back the bottle. 

Both Clarke and Dante looked over to Bellamy. After all, Bellamy is supposed to settle in as her right hand man within a few days. It was absolutely necessary to get him shaped into his position before Dante officially retires. Bellamy wasted no time in taking out his phone, checking the agenda for the day. “You have covered everything that is mandatory today. Would you like for me to push back everything else for another time?” he responded perfectly, being a natural already in his position. 

Clarke nodded with a small smile, acknowledging Bellamy’s progress. At the beginning he was so disoriented and it led him to panicking on the spot. Now he was much more professional and allowed himself a moment to breathe if he were stuck in a particular situation. 

The three of them made their way down the twelve-story building, which took quite a while since lots of people requested for Clarke’s presence. Whether it was for an opinion or a decision, Clarke made sure all of their voices were heard and made sure to leave them with grateful looks. It was until they reached the ground floor in which Bellamy’s phone chimed. 

“Who is it?” Dante asked the boy, Clarke turning to face both of her right hand men, seeing how Bellamy hesitated while looking at his screen. 

“It’s Alexandria, your…” Bellamy said, not wanting to say the word ‘soulmate’ aloud. Clarke hesitated, unsure of what to make of it. “What does she want?” Clarke asked carefully.

Instead of telling his boss what it was, he simply showed her his phone screen. 

**Alexandria Woods:** _I have told my family the truth and they have sworn to keep it a secret as Clarke desires. I also have your jacket by the way (thank you), and wanted to know if you can pick it up?_

Clarke found herself smiling at the text. It was rather cute how her soulmate tried to be formal yet grateful over a simple text message. It wasn’t until she caught both the men smiling at her own smile, where her smile immediately died, replaced with a stoic place. She took the phone from his hands and pressed the call button, pressing the device against her ear. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_Beautiful_

That’s the only word that repeatedly popped out in Lexa’s head as she took the gorgeous sight in front of her. They were sitting down on the soft grass underneath a tree, giving them a view of one of the many gardens around the property. Clarke was busy painting onto a watercolor pad, using watercolors in order to capture the scenery in front of them. As much as she tried to focus on the beautiful flowers that were currently being watered and cared for by the servants, the sight of Clarke concentrating was too hard to resist. 

“So you told your parents?” Clarke murmured, dipping her paintbrush unto a different color, mixing in order to get the color she desired. 

“Is that alright with you? I should’ve asked you first if you were okay with it,” Lexa said softly, feeling guilty towards her actions. The feelings eased at the shake of her soulmate’s head. “I trust you,” were the only words given in response. 

Lexa nodded in appreciation. 

The more she thought about this, the more complicated it was. When news breaks out of celebrities finding their soulmates, the media goes crazy. Besides the fans going crazy that it wasn’t them, the soulmate is typically placed onto a pedestal, being judged by people all over the world. Basically, if the soulmate is also someone famous or ‘worthy’, then they are spared from the constant harassment. If they are mere commoners, then the celebrity’s soulmate is tormented by the fan base. 

The population basically judges if they are deemed to be soulmates at all, despite the fact that their frozen timers are all they needed. 

This has often resulted in soulmates taking their own lives. It’s an endless cycle of pain for celebrities who find their soulmates in the midst of fame. That’s why it’s really common for celebrities to cover their dominant arms with a dark sleeve, covering their timers. Sometimes they don’t even notice when their timers stop and therefore miss the potential sole opportunity in meeting their other half. It’s the ultimate price for fame and wealth. 

No matter how much Lexa tried to read her soulmate, Clarke remained severely calm about all of this. Clarke panicked when they met at first, a frantic look on her face as she dragged her out of the restaurant. It is barely the second day since meeting each other and Clarke has overcome those feelings and looks at ease. 

“You are oddly calm about this,” Lexa mentioned, feeling as if her head was tearing itself apart by simply thinking of the future. It didn’t matter how much influence Clarke had over the entire world. One day, the news of them being soulmates will break out, and then Lexa will be the one judged by what the media sees of her as. 

Clarke set down her painting onto the ground, allowing herself to scoot a bit closer to Lexa. She offered her hand, which Lexa took immediately as second nature. Their fingers intertwined, the feeling of being complete washes over both of them. 

“There isn’t much to think about,” Clarke began, looking at the scenery in front of them. “If we decide to pursue a relationship as soulmates, we will publicly announce it. Anyone who dares to attack your name will be immediately taken care of by my legal team. If we decide not to…” 

Lexa squeezed her hand gently as she continued, “I will announce that I have met my soulmate and again, my legal team will make sure to maintain your anonymity. I will respect your wishes and boundaries and you won’t have to see my face anymore.” 

Despite the fact they have barely known each other, the thought of never seeing Clarke again made Lexa’s insides twist. She was entirely convinced that if it weren’t for the timers on their forearms, she would still want more of Clarke. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Lexa asked, standing up. Clarke rose up to her feet as well, not wanting to let go of her soulmate’s hand. At the shake of Clarke’s head, Lexa continued on, “Then I would like to take you out on a date.” 

Clarke smiles, bringing their joint hands against her lips. “I thought I was the one in charge of courting.”

“It’s the 21st century, Clarke. Get with the times.” they both laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating at random times so please be patient! I am a college student who is drowning in homework. I'm also sorry if it sounds choppy. I do not have a beta reader to go over this. 
> 
> Arian_q wanted everyone to have a safe place to go to and therefore finished her fanfictions in hopes of helping others get through their days. Please stay safe and be kind to one another. 
> 
> "May we meet again"


End file.
